1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication system for transmitting data to a transmission destination and, more particularly, to a data communication system capable of connecting a computer terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional data communication system, a system in which a facsimile apparatus and a personal computer (PC) are connected to each other to transmit facsimile data according to a request from the PC or to transfer data received or read by the facsimile apparatus to the PC is known. A stand-alone type facsimile apparatus which performs not only an operation based on PC control but also a function of transmitting facsimile data according to a designation from the operation unit of the facsimile apparatus is also known.
It is also known that a facsimile apparatus is connected to a local area network (LAN) to which a plurality of PCs are connected to exchange data between the PCs on the LAN and the facsimile apparatus. Transmission of original information is designated by an application installed in the PCs on the LAN, and the original information is transferred to the facsimile apparatus to transmit the information to a transmission destination. Log information related to this transmission is managed by the application on the PCs.
However, when a conventional facsimile apparatus transmits data according to a designation from the operation unit of the facsimile apparatus, even if a PC is connected to the facsimile apparatus, information related to this transmission such as a transmission destination, transmission time, and a transmission result cannot be known on the PC side. Therefore, information related to transmission cannot be managed together.